Las mejores vacaciones
by MyErotic
Summary: Jaejoong se toma un descanso mientras realiza su servicio militar, esperando encontrarse con familia y amigos cercanos, termina teniendo unas vacaciones bastante particulares junto a la persona que menos pensó... Historia KPOP de JYJ, pareja SuJae, contiene Yaoi


Jaejoong jamás imaginó que cuando entrase en el servicio militar la persona a quien más extrañaría sería precisamente a él, no es que le tuviese mucho menos cariño que a otros de sus amigos, pero la forma en que lo extrañaba era muy distinta a cualquier otra que haya sentido antes hacia él, incluso cuando sus preferencias sexuales eran claras para él desde hace mucho tiempo

No le costó trabajo entender que le gustaban los hombres, aunque solía sentir atracción física hacia mujeres, no se comparaba con su gusto por los de su mismo sexo. Cada vez que miraba a un hombre atractivo cerca de él no podía evitar mirarlo de pies a cabeza, escanearlo por completo y figurar en su mente una y mil fantasías calientes

Pero su gusto siempre fue más encaminado hacia los hombres masculinos, de preferencia más altos que él, con cuerpo algo más robusto. Principalmente gustaba de ser pasivo en la cama, relajarse sobre un cómodo colchón y recibir un buen pene, algunas veces prefería ir encima y guiar el momento, pero siempre como pasivo. Aunque prefería recibir que dar, no podía negar que disfrutaba mucho el poseer cuerpos bajo las sábanas, cuando era activo solía dominar, dejar en claro que él era quien manda, el que podía llevar al cielo a cualquiera que se propusiera, así era Kim Jaejoong

Resultaba toda una tortura estar en la milicia, compartir baños con hombres de atractivos cuerpos y fingir que no los observaba, devorándolos con la mirada, esperando el mejor momento para fantasear, y si la ocasión lo ameritaba, masturbarse mientras imaginaba que varios de ellos lo poseían, que él también lograba empotrar contra cualquier muro a quien quisiera y darle todo de sí, obligándolos a gritar su nombre

—Ya, eres un descarado —regañó a su persona, emitiendo una sonrisa traviesa, sarcástica

Uno de sus compañeros de escuadrón lo observó y sonrió, acercándose juguetonamente a él, al llegar le pasó un brazo por los hombros y guiñó el ojo

—De algo te habrás acordado

—No, claro que no ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —cuestionó fingiendo sorpresa, pero el otro no le creyó en absoluto

—Puedes confesármelo, aquí no eres Kim Jaejoong el artista, eres un soldado más —insistió en sacarle la verdad, luego le dio un golpecito en la mejilla— ¿Con qué clase de mujeres sueles salir? Dímelo

—No tengo un estándar en realidad, si me gusta alguien le pido que salga conmigo y ya

—Entiendo, entonces nadie debe haberse resistido antes —animó con halagos, pero Jaejoong sonrió seco, no quería confesar nada, no diría nunca en ese lugar que era bisexual, aunque en realidad no lo era, más bien podría decir que era homosexual con un gusto flexible hacia las mujeres

—Te equivocas, me rechazaron varias veces —confesó sin vergüenza, recordando a varias chicas diciéndole que no, incluso recordó a Changmin, cuando este lo rechazaba descaradamente incluso frente a las cámaras, cuando él simplemente quería darle cariño

Jaejoong nunca sintió atracción sexual hacia ninguno de sus antiguos compañeros de grupo, pero le encantaba molestar al menor de TVXQ, lástima que ese tiempo había terminado, ahora molestaba a quien se dejara molestar

—No te creo, con esa cara y ese cuerpo ni yo te rechazaría —confesó descarado, Jaejoong sonrió tímido y lo apartó de él, pensando que si no estuviera en la militar y si ese sujeto fuese más atractivo, no dudaría en tirárselo

—Deja de decir tonterías… Ahora debo entregar unas cosas, con permiso —abrió paso y salió de donde se encontraba, no tenía nada que hacer, solo deseaba alejarse de aquel fastidioso sujeto

Salió del cuartel y sacó su celular, miró sus últimos mensajes, la mayoría de sus familiares, pero también tenía otro de Junsu y Yoochun, desde el grupo de conversación en una app de mensajería, sonrió amplio, justo antes que llegara su compañero militar, estaba pensando en sus compañeros y amigos, pero más que en ambos, en Junsu específicamente

Nunca antes se hubiera imaginado que extrañaría a Junsu por encima de Yoochun, su alma gemela, pero debía admitir que en serio deseaba verlo, oír su chillona voz llamándolo hyung, escuchar esa risa estruendosa que lograba contagiarlo, hacerle bromas y luego mirarlo quejarse de forma adorable, ese prominente y bien formado trasero, digno de someterlo a un par de golpes y luego masajearlo, sujetándolo con firmeza entre sus manos mientras lo penetraba…

Pero ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABA PENSANDO?!

Asustado dejó caer su teléfono, por primera vez en su vida semejantes pensamientos pasaban por su mente, claro que antes le miraba el trasero, se dio el lujo de darle un par de palmadas y hacer bromas sobre él, después de todo así se llevaban como amigos, pero ahora sin duda tuvo una idea demasiado sexual sobre él y estaba asustado

Quizás la abstinencia de sexo y el extrañarlo tanto lo convirtieron en una bestia, pero no lo podía evitar, estaba pensando en él mucho últimamente, ahora de esa manera, comenzando a excitarse. Miró hacia los lados y luego discretamente hacia abajo, notando que algo se abultaba poco a poco entre sus piernas, avergonzado se alejó, buscando cuanto antes un baño

Se encerró y pronto bajó sus pantalones, metiendo la mano por debajo de su ropa interior, se sujetó con ella y comenzó a masturbarse, pensando en Junsu, imaginando su voz excitada gimiendo, pidiéndole más, llamándolo hyung de forma sensual, imaginó que lo penetraba duro hasta correrse dentro, después se salía y Junsu se hincaba frente a él, metiéndose el pene a su boca y succionando lo que quedaba de semen…

Jaejoong gimió y se corrió dentro de la ropa interior, al sacar su mano cubierta del líquido lanzado sintió culpa, Junsu no merecía que lo pensara de aquella forma tan malsana, él que era tan puro e inocente, casi estuvo a punto de llorar. Se limpió y acomodó la ropa, salió del baño, por fortuna su celular continuaba en el suelo, nadie se lo llevó, así que lo recogió y se marchó, pensando seriamente en lo que acababa de hacer.

…

Por segunda vez desde que entró en aquel lugar, tuvo días de vacaciones para salir, intentó reunirse con su familia pero todos habían salido de viaje, ya que esas vacaciones no las esperaba en esa fecha. Sintiéndose triste llamó a sus compañeros de JYJ, pero Yoochun no podía verlo, estaba arreglando lo de su alistamiento y tenía muchas cosas por hacer, pero Junsu atendió el llamado sin problemas

Jaejoong aun recordaba las cosas que pensó del pobre Junsu y volvió a sentir culpa, no quería reunirse solo con él sin Yoochun, así que estaba por inventar una excusa para no verlo, pero no se pudo resistir a la propuesta de conocer su nueva casa de campo, Jaejoong era un amante de la naturaleza, aunque le gustaban los lujos y el glamour, también disfrutaba de los bellos paisajes, así que aceptó. Recibió la ubicación por su celular y cogió uno de sus autos, dirigiéndose hacia allá

La casa era muy amplia y bonita, Junsu supuso que ahí se encontrarían sus papás o su hermano de visita, ya que eran una familia muy unida, pero para su sorpresa no fue así, ni siquiera los gatos de su amigo estaban ahí

Al verlo Junsu lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo, sonriendo amplio, tenían muchas semanas sin verse, ya que cada uno tenía muchos asuntos, Junsu nunca fue antes a visitarlo, Jaejoong correspondió el abrazo y se apartó rápido, poniendo de pretexto el viaje

—Estoy algo cansado ¿Dónde voy a quedarme? —preguntó alzando su pequeña maleta, Junsu se la quitó de las manos y lo encaminó hacia el segundo piso

La habitación de huéspedes era amplia y bonita, estaba muy ordenada. Junsu dejó la maleta en el piso y se giró hacia su amigo

—Instálate y te espero abajo ¿sí? Nos dejaron lista la cena —informó

—Espera, entonces ¿no hay nadie? —preguntó asombrado, esperaba al menos algo de servidumbre, pero Junsu negó

—Estamos solo —sonrió emocionado— ¿No te gusta? Así podremos platicar mejor

—Sí, me gusta —sonrió preocupado, temiendo de sus propias acciones

—Bueno, te espero abajo ¿Sí?

—Sí, en unos minutos voy

Junsu no dijo más y salió de la habitación, Jaejoong lanzó un largo suspiro, mirando hacia abajo, se habló hacia la entrepierna

—Más vale que te comportes —regañó a su intimidad

Acomodó sus cosas y se cambió de ropa, arregló un poco su cabello y bajó al primer piso, Junsu estaba jugando con su celular, al verlo bajar sonrió, apagó el juego y se levantó de donde estaba, sonriéndole

—Cenemos entonces

—Sí

Junsu tenía ya la mesa con trastos para los dos, no dejó que su amigo lo ayudara y le pidió que se sentara, el otro obedeció y cuando Junsu se alejaba miró su trasero, mordiéndose el labio inferior, volvió a tener pensamientos impuros pero se corrigió cuando el menor volvió con la cena

—Espero te guste —sonrió emocionado y sirvió para ambos, la mesa era grande pero se sentaron cerca uno del otro

Mientras cenaban conversaron sobre sus actividades, Junsu de sus musicales y Jaejoong de su vida como civil, cumpliendo con su deber

— ¿Y no es incómodo? Bañarte entre tantos hombres —preguntó curioso

—Te acostumbras —respondió nervioso, claro que era incómodo, no por mostrar su desnudez, sino por los pensamientos que eso le generaba, una vez imaginó que tenían una orgía, él era el plato principal

Tosió avergonzado al recordar semejantes cosas, poniéndose rojo al recordarlo, Junsu se dio cuenta y lanzó su característica risa divertida

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Amigo, tu cara lo dice todo. Sabes que yo sé que te gustan los hombres —dijo sin pelos en la lengua, Jaejoong asintió

—Pero no tengo pensamientos impuros, de verdad —mintió descaradamente, pero Junsu que lo conocía bien no le creyó del todo, sin embargo no comentó

— ¿Quieres té? Vamos a la sala —cambió de tema

Jaejoong estuvo de acuerdo, así que luego de recoger sus trastos fueron a la sala, Junsu preparó el té y el otro lo esperó a que llegara con la bandeja

—Sé que prefieres alcohol, pero no bebo y quiero que ambos estemos sobrios

—Si está bien, dentro de la milicia no puedo beber alcohol, así que estoy acostumbrado a no tomar estos días —respondió infeliz, extrañaba tomar y tomar, su especialidad

Volvieron a sumirse en varias conversaciones, riendo y recordando muchas cosas, hablaron de JYJ, de Yoochun y hasta llamaron por teléfono para saludarlo un rato, los tres hicieron una videollamada hasta que casi dieron las diez de la noche

—Debes estar cansado ¿Por qué no tomas un baño? —sugirió Junsu a Jaejoong, él asintió, se levantó de la sala y fue a su habitación temporal

De nuevo Junsu se hizo cargo de recoger todo. Jaejoong abrió su maleta y sacó la ropa que se pondría tras el baño, al meterse bajo el agua fría suspiró, relajándose por completo. Comenzó de nuevo a tener pensamientos impuros, imaginando a Junsu contra la pared y él penetrándolo con pasión, mientras sus gemidos fusionados inundaban cada pared de la casa

—No, basta —pensó abrumado, cada vez más asustado de sus deseos, pronto se encontró dándose fogosos jalones, masturbándose a ritmo récord, cada vez más acelerado, no midió el sonido de sus gemidos, altos y desesperados

Se corrió fuerte, sacando hasta la última gota y suspiró, sonriendo agitado, hace tiempo no se complacía de aquella manera, cerró la llave del agua y se giró para tomar su toalla, encontrando a un sorprendido Junsu que lo observaba desde la puerta, sonrojado hasta el cuello, Jaejoong lanzó un grito de horror y se cubrió enseguida

Se habían visto desnudos muchas veces, aquello no era el problema, sino que jamás, nunca se vieron en aquella situación. Cuando pertenecían a TVXQ y los cinco vivían en el mismo departamento era fácil escucharse de vez en cuando, por mucho que quisieran ser discretos entre ellos, siempre se podía escuchar de vez en cuando a alguno de los 5 masturbándose, pero aquello era completamente diferente

—Perdóname hyung, solo vine a dejarte infusiones por sí querías meterte a la tina, no debí verte, lo lamento —dijo preocupado, dejando las esencias y se marchó corriendo, no dando tiempo a que el otro diera explicaciones

—Diablos, me vio… me vio —se lamentó muchas veces, preocupado de cómo sería ahora capaz de mirarlo a la cara

El resto de la noche no bajó y Junsu tampoco se atrevió a ir de nuevo a la habitación, ambos estaban avergonzados y no deseaban verse por un momento

A la mañana siguiente Jaejoong se quedó tirado sobre la cama, pensando y recordando el bochorno de la noche anterior, sin deseos de ver a Junsu, pero sabía también que no podía esconderse el resto de la vida, así que mejor se vistió y salió de la habitación de huéspedes, afuera olía muy rico y pronto sintió hambre, así que bajó

En la cocina oyó ruidos y se asomó, viendo a Junsu de espaldas, preparaba algo, Jaejoong lo miró de pies a cabeza y se detuvo en su trasero, el menor tenía puestos unos pantalones que no dejaban a la imaginación nada, tragó saliva y se sobresaltó cuando levantó la mirada y vio a Junsu observándolo, con medio cuerpo girado hacia atrás, pegó un grito de horror y sorpresa y salió de la cocina

—Jae espera —suplicó Junsu dejando todo y saliendo de la cocina, lo alcanzó cuando este atravesaba la sala, dispuesto a subirse de nuevo a la habitación— Ven aquí, no huyas

—Lo siento Su, debo irme, solo recojo mis cosas y…

—No, vas a explicarme que está pasando, porque te comportas como un loco ¿Qué te sucede? Dímelo sin mentir —ordenó enojado, odiaba los misterios y las mentiras

Jaejoong le dio por fin la cara, estaba tan sonrojado que Junsu se preocupó, no entendía nada de lo que traía Jaejoong ahora, tan diferente a su yo normal

—Junsu yo, he tenido pensamientos nada sanos sobre ti —confesó asustado, Junsu abrió muy amplio los ojos, sorprendido, quedándose sin habla— Anoche que me masturbaba, yo imaginaba que tú y yo…

—Basta por favor —dijo preocupado— Quería tu honestidad, pero creo que estás siendo cínico, me avergüenzas —agachó la cabeza sonrojado

Jaejoong pensó en esos momentos en lo apetecible que se veía así, tímido, con su carita de ángel que no rompe ni un plato, sonrió descaradamente y se acercó a él, sintiéndose un poco cohibido, pero quería hacerlo

Se puso frente a Junsu y cuando este levantó la cabeza, Jaejoong levantó su mano y le sujetó la barbilla, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar cerró los ojos y se estiró un poco al frente, dándole un beso en la boca, Junsu se quedó quieto por poco tiempo, quiso corresponder el beso pero Jaejoong se alejó

—Perdóname, no pude resistirme —pidió preocupado de que Junsu lo odiara, buscó sus ojos y este sonrió con ternura, pero poco a poco su sonrisa se transformó por una pícara, confundiendo al mayor de los dos

—Así que yo también te gusto… —dijo sin timidez, levantando su mano

— ¿Qué dices? —preguntó anonadado— Junsu, acaso tú

Sin tiempo a nada, las palabras de Jaejoong fueron interrumpidas por Junsu que se abalanzó hacia él, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, atacó sus labios en un beso apasionado y salvaje que a Jaejoong no le costó trabajo seguir, por el contrario lo abrazó con fuerza de la cintura y sus cuerpos se fusionaron, no tanto como sus bocas y sus lenguas, explorándose de manera húmeda, excitante

Cuando se separaron estaban envueltos en un éxtasis, el mejor beso de sus vidas, tanto que ambos estaban poniéndose duros, Jaejoong se apartó bruscamente intentando darle un sentido a todo lo que estaba sucediendo, buscó la mirada cómplice de Junsu

—Dime que acaba de suceder entre nosotros —exigió una explicación, aun sentía cosquillear los labios y deseaba comerse a Junsu nuevamente

—Vamos ¿Qué no es obvio? Me gustas Jaejoong, me encantas —confesó un poco tímido, pero después de ese beso la verdad es que deseaba más, no quería detenerse hasta entrar en la cama con su compañero

— ¿Eso es verdad? —preguntó ilusionado, hace tiempo que no sentía tan bonito de escuchar esa clase de cosas, se sintió conmovido— Pero no es como yo pensé de ti, era algo sucio, y tú eres tan lindo, tan puro

—Por favor ¿hace cuánto nos conocemos? —preguntó con un tono algo sombrío, había en su mirada una cosa que no podía explicar, pero por algo Jaejoong se sentía excitado

—Dime una cosa Junsu ¿te gustan los hombres? Como a mí ¿sientes atracción sexual?

—No lo sé —encogió los hombros sin importarle— No me interesa, me gustas tú

Jaejoong se quedó mudo, pensando, optó por pellizcarse un brazo, sintió dolor y comprendió que no estaba soñando, tragó saliva, mirando de pies a cabeza a Junsu, su entrepierna ligeramente abultada, recordó el firme y exquisito trasero, sus fantasías de poseerlo, dominarlo hasta el orgasmo, se volvió a sentir culpable

—Hyung —llamó interrumpiéndolo— Tienes un grave problema —señaló hacia abajo frente a él, Jaejoong agachó la mirada y vio que sus pensamientos otra vez le pasaron factura, sonrió avergonzado y lo miró otra vez a los ojos

Junsu se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, siempre sintió culpa por gustarle Jaejoong, no solía fijarse en hombres, pero con él era distinto, su cara, su cuerpo, su forma de andar, todo lo provocaba, vivió reprimido durante años, el que su amigo ahora le dijera que tuvo pensamientos impuros sobre él sin duda abrió la caja de pandora y él aprovecharía el caos que provocó

—Jaejoong y si… ¿Tenemos sexo? —preguntó con tacto, no era tan tonto como para arruinar una amistad de años, pero deseaba estar con él, solo necesita que el otro estuviera de acuerdo

Al oír semejante pregunta el mencionado palideció y quedó con la boca abierta, no podía creer que el pequeño Junsu le estuviera proponiendo eso, tragó duro un poco de saliva y asintió sin pensarlo mucho, luego cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer casi se desmaya, Junsu sonreía mucho

—Lo… lo… ¿Lo has hecho antes con otro hombre? —cuestionó asustado, Junsu negó

—Pero al menos no soy virgen, eso lo sabes —explicó mientras avanzaba hacia él, Jaejoong retrocedió por reflejo y cayó sentado en el sillón atrás de él, mirándolo embobado, lucía tan seguro, tan decidido, tan sensual. Sus pantalones cada vez apretaban más, necesitaba entrar en Junsu y correrse dentro, lo anhelaba— Oh Hyung, te deseo tanto…

Llegó hasta él y no se esperó, se agachó hasta hincarse frente a él, Jaejoong observó y se relamió los labios, Junsu se acomodó entre sus piernas sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos y comenzó a desabrocharle los pantalones

— ¿Me dejarás chupártela? —preguntó inocentemente, pero en su cabeza moría por comérsela completa hasta que el tibio líquido le llenara la boca

—Sí, hazlo por favor —suplicó alterado, ansioso por sentir esa cálida cavidad, luego alzó los brazos y los acomodó en el respaldo del sillón, a los lados de su cabeza

Junsu sonrió amplio y desabrochó por completo la prenda, movió hacia abajo la interior y descubrió el erecto pene de su compañero, sorprendiéndose de lo grande que era estando duro, pasó saliva, preguntándose si cabría bien en su boca

—Junsu, por favor… —suplicó nuevamente, moría por sentirlo de una vez, odiaba estar esperando, el menor asintió y miró su miembro, erecto se sostenía solo, estiró su mano y con el dedo índice lo recorrió, moviendo hacia el frente, al quitar el dedo el pene se movió hacia él, el mayor lanzó un gemido

—Es genial Hyung —dijo con emoción, esta vez usó su mano para sostenerlo, comenzando a deslizarla de abajo hacia arriba, sin llegar a la punta— Está tan duro, me encanta, se siente bien entre mi mano

—Junsu, no me tortures por favor… —apretó el sillón con ambas manos, el mencionado asintió, preocupado

—Perdóname Jae —sonrió con ternura y se acercó un poco más, agachándose abrió la boca y el mayor vio como su pene se perdía de vista dentro de la boca ajena

Caliente y húmedo, así sintió alrededor de su pene, jadeó con fuerza cuando Junsu lo metió hasta el fondo, sintiendo su garganta, casi se atragantó, pero no lo sacó, por el contrario comenzó a succionarlo, deslizando este por su lengua, sacándolo y metiéndolo con cuidado, procurando no hacerlo correrse, con su mano derecha sostuvo el tronco, apretando para que no se corriera, con la izquierda le acarició los testículos

Jaejoong miraba atento y eso lo excitaba mucho más, oír los jadeos de Junsu mientras le practicaba sexo oral era lo mejor, ya deseaba dominarlo y hacerlo suyo, quizás por eso el menor no le permitía correrse, porque lo deseaba dentro, llenándolo a él y no solo su boca. Gimió sin tapujos y no aguantó más, bajó su mano derecha del respaldo y agarró la cabeza de Junsu, empujando hacia abajo

—Al fondo… no te detengas —gimió desesperado, jamás imaginó que Junsu fuera tan bueno haciendo eso, su garganta era buena para cantar y también lo era para darle placer

Estaba enloqueciendo, sintiendo que Junsu lo apretaba cada vez más, las succiones también estaban volviéndose intensas, la desesperación lo invadió, quería correrse, pero deseaba hacerlo sobre el trasero de Junsu luego de haberlo llenado

Creyó que eso era lo que su amigo haría, pero no fue así, Junsu soltó su miembro y sus genitales al mismo tiempo, se apoyó de las piernas y dio las últimas succiones, la que lo hizo correrse fue la última, la más profunda, los labios de Junsu tocaron su piel

— ¡Junsu, me corro! —gritó extasiado, lanzando el más placentero de los gemidos, se estremeció por completo, sintiendo sus chorros salir uno tras otro, a su amigo lo oyó jadear, recibiendo en su boca la esencia

Junsu sacó el pene de su boca y se irguió, Jaejoong lo vio tragarse lo que quedaba en su boca y relamerse los labios, Jaejoong volvió a estremecerse luego de aquel inmenso orgasmo y sonrió complacido

—Eres el mejor Junsu —dijo sin mentir, el otro sonrió halagado y se puso de pie, acercándose a él buscó su boca y se besaron lentamente

—Es tu turno —comentó con voz baja, Jaejoong asintió

Se quitaron las ropas con rapidez, con urgencia, Jaejoong volvió a sentarse en el sillón como estaba antes, Junsu subió en este de pie y se sentó en el respaldo, pasando una pierna del otro lado, Jaejoong se acercó un poco más y estiró su mano, sujetando el pene erecto de Junsu, sonrió amplio, hasta su pene era adorable

Abrió su boca y sacó la lengua, recorriéndolo con gusto de abajo hacia arriba, besando luego sus testículos, Junsu le acariciaba el cabello, gimiendo despacio, Jaejoong se tomaba su tiempo y era tierno, lo lamía y besaba, pero él quería algo más contundente, así que se agarró con una mano y con la otra agarró la cabeza de su hyung, acercándola a su erección, Jaejoong abrió la boca y lo engulló, se agarró a la cadera de Junsu e hizo apoyo de sus piernas, succionando hasta el fondo

Le hizo sexo oral solo por algunos segundos, Junsu lo apartó casi con violencia, confundiéndolo, pero no dijo nada, el menor le acarició los labios

—Tu boca es experta, ya me di cuenta —sonrió amplio, con picardía— Pero tengo en mente algo más —confesó sin pena

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó confundido, Junsu se bajó del sillón, sosteniendo su erección con una mano

—Date la vuelta —pidió casi ordenando, el mayor tragó saliva

— ¿Qué? —preguntó sorprendido, Junsu sonrió con morbo

—Te deseo Jaejoong, quiero hacerte mío —habló con voz sensual, excitado, el otro tragó saliva, en sus fantasías él dominaba, pero Junsu tenía otros planes

Miró su erecta entrepierna y se relamió los labios, no era la más grande que hubiese visto, pero no podía negar que deseaba sentirla dentro, ya habrían otras ocasiones para poseerlo él, porque estaba seguro que aquella no sería la última vez que tendrían sexo

Dejó que Junsu llegara hasta él y le diera un beso que le robó el aliento, sonrió emocionado y se dio media vuelta, ofreciendo una perfecta vista de la amplia espalda, Jaejoong se inclinó al frente en el sillón y se sostuvo del brazo del mueble, el menor no aguantaba más, deseaba penetrarlo, pero se dio el lujo de tomarse tiempo, con ambas manos le sujetó de la cadera y lo acarició, relajándolo

—Dime hyung ¿son muchos los hombres antes de mí? —preguntó envidioso de todos esos sujetos que tuvieron la fortuna de estar antes de él, Jaejoong asintió avergonzado, se había acostado con al menos unos veinte hombres diferentes, tomando en cuenta solo con los que fue pasivo

—Yo borraré cualquier huella que hayan dejado —dijo firmemente, haciendo sonreír a su hyung— ¿Quieres que use condón?

—No —respondió rápido— Entra en mí solo siendo tú —suplicó deseoso por tenerlo dentro, Junsu sonrió conmovido, estaba seguro que su hyung se cuidaba mucho, pero a él le permitía hacerlo suyo sin protección

Junsu le acarició los glúteos mientras besaba su espalda, dejando rastro de sus besos, de su lengua disfrutando la cálida piel, pero a Jaejoong le urgía sentirlo dentro, sin embargo el menor de los dos continuó besando hasta llegar a la rabadilla, luego a sus glúteos, los besó lento y con pasión, masajeando con ambas manos

Avanzó hacia los testículos y los besó, sin tocar el miembro relajado, subió y en su entrada repartió algunos lengüetazos, separándole las nalgas, Jaejoong jadeaba, gustoso por sentir esa boca y esa lengua prodigiosa, sin duda la realidad era mucho mejor que cualquier fantasía que tuvo con él

—No aguanto más, cógeme ya —suplicó desesperado, Junsu sonrió amplio

—Hyung es un chico malo —dijo pícaro, socarrón y travieso, le dio con fuerza una nalgada que lo hizo jadear— Voy a castigarte

—Sí, castígame —respondió siguiendo el juego, Junsu le dio otra nalgada y sonrió

Separó su nalga izquierda y con la derecha se agarró el pene, dirigiéndolo a la entrada, pero no lo introdujo, comenzó a acariciarle con la punta

— ¿La quieres dentro?

—Sí. Hazlo ya, te lo ruego —suplicó otra vez, girándose un poco hacia atrás, sus miradas se cruzaron, Junsu sonrió emocionado y dejó caer un hilo de saliva en su ano, Jaejoong jadeó al sentir el líquido y asintió

Poco a poco se fue introduciendo en él, ambos jadearon cuando se encontraron unidos por completo, Jaejoong cerró fuerte los ojos y se agachó al frente, sujetando con más firmeza el brazo del sillón, lanzó un pequeño gritillo de placer y las piernas le temblaron

—Te castigaré, eres un chico malo —sentenció divertido pero hablando con seriedad, excitándolo demasiado, Jaejoong movió el trasero hacia atrás elevando la cadera, buscando el contacto, Junsu jadeó, aquello se sintió muy bien, así que se agarró con fuerza de las nalgas de Jaejoong y se abalanzó con fuerza, comenzando con las penetraciones, profundas, fuertes y rápidas

—Sí, así… castígame —suplicó entre gemidos, chillidos y jadeos, agarrándose más y más fuerte, sintiendo hasta el fondo las estocadas, oír a Junsu gemir era otro placer, por primera vez en toda su vasta experiencia sexual, sentía que estaba teniendo el mejor sexo de su vida

Pronto los dos se encontraron gimiendo gustosamente, Junsu arremetía con fuerza contra él, castigándolo con aquel placer y Jaejoong exigía más, mientras su amigo le daba algunas nalgadas, cabalgándolo cual jinete

—Oh Jaejoong... —gimió fuertemente Junsu— Voy a correrme

—Hazlo… eyacula en mí —respondió extasiado, apretando fuerte el brazo del sillón, Junsu se empujó al frente y comenzó a llenarlo, exclamando placenteros gemidos

Gimieron al mismo tiempo y la música que se formó con ellos resultó la mejor melodía que hubiesen cantado antes. Junsu introdujo hasta la última gota y dio algunas estocadas suaves después de eyacular, la sensibilidad anal de Jaejoong no había desaparecido y eso le generó un mini orgasmo más

El menor de los dos salió lentamente de él, tras su pene un chorro de semen se deslizó por el perineo de Jaejoong y resbaló entre las piernas, Junsu se agarró el pene casi desvanecido y le acarició los glúteos a su amigo con él, embarrándolo del líquido

—Eres increíble —halagó emocionado, se alejó solo para agacharse, besándole el trasero y lamiendo, pudiendo limpiarlo del semen embarrado— Nunca había hecho algo así, estoy avergonzado —confesó, aunque Jaejoong no le creyó que estuviera avergonzado por lo que acababa de hacer

El mayor se levantó y giró hacia Junsu, le agarró el rostro con ambas manos y se besaron lenta y suavemente, cuando se separaron Jaejoong lo abrazó tan fuerte que lo desconcertó, Junsu no respondió, se quedó quieto

—Me sentía tan culpable de mancillar en mi mente algo tan puro como tu cuerpo, pero resultó la realidad mucho mejor, eres un sucio, me encantaste —confesó emocionado, entonces Junsu por fin le correspondió el efusivo abrazo

—Puedes mancillarme cuando quieras —respondió emocionado

—La próxima vez te castigaré yo, sucio y degenerado Junsu

Se dejaron de abrazar y se miraron a los ojos, sonriéndose

—La próxima vez visítame con tu uniforme de militar, me excita —confesó con una risa traviesa, Jaejoong se sonrojó— Luces tan sexy

—Lo haré, pero no hemos terminado por hoy —contestó con emoción

— ¿No? —preguntó sorprendido

—No he aprendido la lección, necesito ser castigado otra vez —explicó mordiéndose el labio inferior, Junsu sonrió amplio, más amplio que nunca

El menor agarró a Jaejoong de la mano y lo jaló con él hacia el segundo piso, solo debían esperar unos minutos para poder lograrlo otra vez, Jaejoong quería ser castigado en cada uno de los rincones de la bella casa de campo, dispuesto a pasar las mejores vacaciones de su vida, por su parte Junsu estaba cumpliendo una de sus más grandes fantasías desde hace mucho tiempo, follarse sin descanso a Jaejoong, el único hombre que había logrado enloquecerlo por completo

* * *

Hola :D He traído para ustedes un one shot SuJae para festejar que el video de la canción de Changmin "In a different life" alcanzó medio millón de visitas. Como sabrán quienes siguen mi página de Facebook, he declarado que no actualizaré mis fanfics hasta que dicho video alcance el millón de visitas jejeje

¿Por qué esta pareja? Pues pregunté y la primera persona que respondió eligió esta couple, así que amiga Mayo Mastar, espero te guste este fic. Se agradecen todo tipo de comentarios jeje, nos leemos pronto. Bye!


End file.
